


Truth without Lies and Hope with Despair death order and the first 6 motives

by Dracoxian



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoxian/pseuds/Dracoxian
Summary: I used to suck at writing, (and kinda still do, but I am getting better) so here is how the death order and the first 6 motives (including chapter 1 which was finished) if I didn't suck at writing.
Kudos: 1





	Truth without Lies and Hope with Despair death order and the first 6 motives

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, so I deleted Truth without Lie and Hope without Despair since I realized some stuff was really REALLY bad and that I was dealing with all 48 students PLUS 2 oc's, so here is the death order and the first 6 motives I planned out for all chapters plus chapter 1 since I know it has been awhile since I deleted it (I fucking deleted it back in June I think). If you are wondering I DO have a danganronpa crossover with something that I am not spoiling that will just be 16 characters to make it easier on myself. I might rewrite Truth without Lies someday, but for now I want to work on the danganronpa crossover. (and don't worry it will be a killing game if that was worrying you.) so... here is the death order and the first 6 motives.
> 
> \- Dracoxian

Chapter 1: Fast Times At Despairview High ( And before you say I ripped the title off from Blackend Skies I began writing chapter 1 in March. They most likely began writing Chapter 2 of Blackend Skies in may/june.) (Also this will be the only chapter that has a title. I might add some later, but that is really unlikely.)

Motive - Same as the V3's chapter one's motive except Monokuma gave them the 2 timer on the same day as the First Blood Perk.

Victim - Makoto Naegi (Makoto seems to be a constant first victim in danganronpa killing game fanfics he's in.)

Blackend - Yasuhiro Hagakure (People might have either been pissed off he was the killer of Makoto or happy that the bubbling idiot has died early on and will not be a survivor.)

48 remain

Chapter 2

Motive - Monokuma would have kidnapped Dracon (One of the 2 OC's) and Kokichi during the night. The next day when people notice Dracon and Kokichi we're missing, Monokuma would have called them down and revealed that Dracon and Kokichi we're in fact... dragons. (Just go with it.) He would have also revealed that he learned that from Wyvea (The other oc. also I like to mention that Dracon and Wyvea are brothers.). Dracon and Kokichi would be kept in cages until someone kills.

Victim - Gonta Gokohara ( I am not kidding when I was so close with choosing either Kaede, Mahiru, or Sayaka, but in the end it was Gonta who ended up as the chapter 2 victim.)

Blackend - Teruteru Hanamura (It was either him or Hifumi. Oh, this would have been the chapter where Nagito showed his crazy side as well.)

46 remain

Chapter 3

Motive - Monokuma would have locked half of the dorms forcing the 46 remaining to double up. (Some of these motives would have weird.)

Victim - Wyvea Bahamut, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and Peko Pekoyama (Yes, you saw that right THREE people who be killed.)

Blackend - Wyvea Bahamut, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and Peko Pekoyama (Yes, the three victims would have been the blackends. It would have been like this Wyvea would have killed Fuyuhiko, Fuyuhiko would have killed Peko, and Peko would have killed Wyvea.)

43 remain

Chapter 4

Motive - Genderswap (Monokuma would be like that.) (This would have been the trilogy of motive's that swap things around)

Victim - Rantaro Amami (the avocado is ded.)

Blackend - Ryoma Hoshi (sad boi hours up in here.)

41 remain

Chapter 5

Motive - Bodyswap (Part 2 of the trilogy of motives that swap things around.) (To make things simple let's say if Person A and Person T, along with Person C and Person Z swap. If Person C (who is in Person Z's body.) kill's Person A (who is in Person T's body) Person C would be the killer and person A would be the victim.) (Oh and to make things harder for the remaining 41 students they won't know who swapped with who since their voices sound like the never swapped and have to go off their personality.)

Victims - Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba (No Patrick, Junko is not the mastermind.)

Blackend - Tsumugi Shirogane (Tsumugi is not the mastermind either.)

38 remain

Chapter 6

Motive - Talentswap (Last part of the trilogy of motives that swap things around.)

Victim - Kaito Momota (See You Space Dude)

Blackend - Maki Harukawa (Romeo and Juliette if it wasn't a double suicide.)

36 remain

Chapter 7

Victim - Twogami (At least this gave him more time to do things.)

Blackend - Kyoko Kirigiri (1/2 detectives have died.)

34 remain

Chapter 8

Victim - Toko Fukawa and Korekiyo Shinguji (Both the the SK's have died in the same chapter.)

Blackend - Chiaki Nanami (R.I.P to the gamer girl. She died but took out to SK's.)

31 remain

Chapter 9

Victim - Sakura Ogami (Who will be the strongest person in the world now?)

Blackend - Aoi Asahina (This would have been for the most part the same as chapter 4 of THH but sadder since Aoi didn't mean to do it.)

29 remain

Chapter 10

Victim - Kazuichi Soda (the shark dude is deaded.)

Blackend - Hifumi Yamada (One perv killed the other perv... how about that.)

27 remain

Chapter 11

Victim - Mondo Owada (he didn't get budder after all.) (I am sorry for that.)

Blackend - Kiyotaka Ishimaru (I am just killing off all the popular ships this rate.)

25 remain

Chapter 12

Victim - Sayaka Maizono (She tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it didn't even matter.)

Blackend - Shuichi Saihara (His execution is the g note being repeated over and over again.)

23 remain

Chapter 13

Victim - Akane Owari (At this point it was actually depression choosing who has to die.)

Blackend - Nekomaru Nidai (I think Hajime/Nagito, Miu/K1-B0, and Tenko/Himiko are the last ships left at this point.)

21 remain

Chapter 14

Victim - Kokichi Ouma, Dracon Bahamut, Nagito Komaeda, and Angie Yonaga (The penultimate chapter is always the most insane one.)

Blackend - Hajime Hinata (Here is the thing though, none of the people who died this chapter was actually dead. They used a potion to be dead for a few hours in order to make an impossible case. Sadly Monokuma was not impressed and killed off Hajime as a punishment for it.)

20 remain

Chapter 15

Mastermind - Celestia Ludenberg (She just wanted to see if she would be able to win a killing game if there were 50 people including her in it.)

19 Survivors

Leon Kuwata, Chihiro Fujisaki, Byakuya Togami, Mahiru Kozumi, Ibuki Mioda, Hiyoko Saionji, Mikan Tsumiki, Gundham Tanaka, Nagito Komaeda, Sonia Nevermind, Kaede Akamatsu, Kirumi Tojo, Angie Yonaga, Tenko Chabashira, Miu Iruma, Kokichi Ouma, K1-B0, Himiko Yumeno, and Dracon Bahamut.


End file.
